


When?

by kinneyb



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Random Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin asks Brian an unexpected question; when did you first realize you loved me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When?

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda pointless and out of the blue but I felt like writing and who doesn't love some cutesy fluffy?  
> Also if you have tumblr and like QAF, feel free to check my blog out, I post all the time: kinneyb.tumblr.com

“When did you first realize?” Justin asked randomly one day when Brian was visiting him in New York. They were sitting on Justin’s bed, watching some shit movie (as Brian had called it).

Brian glanced away from the television. “Realize what?”

He sounded tired. Justin couldn’t blame him; the movie _was_ boring.

Justin hummed, leaning more of his weight against Brian. Brian slowly eased an arm around his waist, holding him there. After a beat, Justin sighed. “Forget I asked. You wouldn’t give me a real answer anyway.”

“Know me so well, Sunshine?” Brian asked, lifting one eyebrow curiously. God, he hated when Brian did that - he looked too damn good. “Prove it, ask away.”

Justin peered back at the screen, watching as some no-name actors exchanged cheesy, unrealistic lines. Next time, he would listen when Brian said a movie was shit.

Licking his lips, he took the plunge. 

“When did you realize you loved me?”

Brian tensed and Justin resisted rolling his eyes. Yup, he knew it.

“You tell me first,” Brian said suddenly, surprising Justin. Looking at his brown-haired lover, he waited for an explanation; he should know by now that Justin had loved him from the start. Brian crinkled his nose. “Nuh-uh, you didn’t love me that first night we fucked. You just _thought_ you did.”

Brian shifted, relaxing a bit. “And I know you’re not naive enough you actually believe you did. So come on, tell me; when did you really realize?” Justin stared at him. “You tell me, I tell you.”

Justin pursed his lips. It wasn't a big deal; after-all it wasn't like he would mind admitting something like that, but he truthfully had to think on it for a minute. Then it hit him.

Smiling, he nudged Brian with his shoulder. "Kip."

Brian immediately furrowed his brows. "Excuse the fuck out of me?"

Throwing his head back, Justin laughed so hard he almost cried. When he was finished, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "You heard me - Kip."

Brian stared at him. "What the fuck does he have to do with this?"

Oh, was that a hint of _jealously_? 

Justin grinned ear from ear. "Why do I get the feeling you have the entirely wrong idea?" When Brian just kept staring, he knew he was right and softly slapped Brian's arm. "Brian, gross, nothing like that. I knew I loved you after your incident with Kip because it made me realize something; how devastated I'd be if something happened to you. Jail definitely included."

"Oh." Brian blinked, his lips quirking up in a smile. "Right."

God, Brian could be so obvious about his feelings on rare occasions. Justin shuffled closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Okay, honey, your turn."

Brian looked amused. "Oh, no, you don't deserve to know now."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Fine, I retract my 'honey'. Now tell me."

"I better get a hell of a blowjob later for this," Brian mumbled, and Justin pinched his arm, pouting. "I'm taking that as a yes," Brian mused, smiling smugly. After a beat, he continued. "Prom. Happy now?"

Justin thought he might have heard him wrong. Truly. "What?"

Brian scoffed, steadied his gaze on Justin and repeated; "Prom."

"Prom?" Justin breathed, still just as confused as before. No, confused wasn't the right word, he obviously knew what Brian was implying - he was simply shocked. "Like my prom?"

Brian cocked an eyebrow. "Did we attend more than one prom?"

Flushing, Justin realized that was a dumb question. "But I never would've guessed _then_." He watched Brian closely, half expecting this to be a joke. Surely any second now Brian would start laughing. "I didn't think you loved me until, well, way after that." He paused. "I mean, you didn't act like it."

Brian hummed, shrugging one shoulder lazily. "You didn't say when I started _acting_ like I was in love but when I knew it was... something more."

"When exactly?" Justin pushed, curious. "Like when we danced or?"

He still couldn't fully recall the prom even now; every so often he would remember just a bit more though. For one night, it sure felt like he had days worth of memory he needed back. 

Brian made a face. "Not really, it was after that."

Justin chewed on the inside of his cheek. "When? I want details."

Snorting, Brian adjusted the pillow behind him. "You would." Leaning in closer, Justin kissed the side of Brian's neck; one of his weak spots. He knew he had him when Brian grumbled, "Fine, you little shit, you play dirty. It was after we went out to the parking garage."

Justin moved up, nearing Brian's ear and kissed his neck again.

Brian licked his lips. "We ended up at my jeep and I used the scarf to push you up against the side of it, and you looked at me and I looked back, and there was just..." He hesitated. God, how did he say this and _not_ sound like a lesbian? "There was this... spark." Brian begrudged. Glaring at an amused Justin, he added, "Ever repeat this conversation to anyone and I'll never fuck you again."

"Oh, please," Justin mused, "you'd last a day before begging for my ass."

Brian scrubbed his hand over his face. "I miss the Justin I met under a lamppost." Pulling his hand back from his face, he continued. "He was a lot less annoyingly confident."

Justin nipped softly at Brian's ear. "No you don't, liar."

"So now that we've talked feelings, can we fuck orrr?"

Justin laughed, tickling the hairs on the back of Brian's neck as he was still so close. Leaning back, he stared at Brian. When had he changed so much? Justin couldn't be sure; it had been a slow change, slow and painful but so fucking worth it. Smiling, he slipped his arms around Brian's neck and pulled him in for a hug. 

Brian returned the hug after a beat, squeezing. "Okay there, Sunshine?"

He buried his face in Brian's neck, taking in the smell of the man he loved. He was so happy he was a stubborn little shit. If not, he might've been swayed by the others in the beginning. But he hadn't let that happen; no matter how many warnings he had gotten about staying away from the infamous Brian Kinney, he never listened. He knew what he had wanted at seventeen and now - at twenty four - he had it.

"I'm not okay," Justin said, eyes suddenly feeling wet. "I'm great."


End file.
